


Cookies

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Showki, Smut, for the love of GOD don't have unprotected sex this is a work of fiction, vanilla smut in my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Sometimes Kihyun's Daddy needs to be taken care of too





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven't been that much into Daddy Kink for some time now?? Maybe it's Freud's fault but idk  
> Still, I've had this idea ages ago, but I've decided to write this today because I've been in another one of those smut abstinences lmao. And yeah this isn't the most graphic thing, but it's enough for now.  
> (This is ageplay SMUT and not a little space so Kihyun's not in little space when they have sex for the Love of God don't have sex with people when they're in little space)  
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> PSA: they're both the ages they are currently (24 and 26) so don't worry, Kihyun's not an actual child in this, it's just roleplay.  
> Also as always this isn't proofread

His muscles are sore, his head is pounding, and all he can think about is his bed and his baby’s warm hugs and soft lips against his skin. Work’s been a bitch, so he’s been spending most days out later, having to come home later than usual, which means he’s been spending less time with Kihyun, and it leads them both to being touch starved in multiple ways. It’s hard to concentrate sometimes when all you wanna do is cuddle your fiancé while he watches cartoon on the bed, allowing him to take a nap with his head on his lap.

It also means, though, that Kihyun’s been misbehaving a lot more when he’s not around, clearly upset about being left home alone while the older has to work extra hours in the office. So it’s harder sometimes to coach the younger male into not being grumpy, but he manages.

Though usually he’s in a much better mood than he currently is. The numbers haven’t been showing much result, and his boss’ been generous enough to make it clear how not pleased she is at it. It just means Hyunwoo and his team have to start over and come up with a new project, and make up for the lost time with more earning in a shorter timespan.

So obviously, when Hyunwoo walks into their apartment to find Kihyun on the couch, still in his work clothes, watching Anpanman while ready to munch on some cookies, he’s not pleased. He closes the door behind him, and takes off his shoes and hangs his coat before walking over the younger, and crosses his arms.

“Kihyun.” He says, voice firm and smooth. “Why haven’t you changed out of your big boy clothes yet? You know you’re supposed to change out of them when you get home.”

The black haired male doesn’t look up though, just brings in his eyebrows in a slight frown, clearly bothered. _God, not today._ Hyunwoo thinks.

“Why didn’t you change, Kihyun?”

“I didn’t want to.” Replies the shorter, still not looking up.

“Look at daddy when he’s talking to you, Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo says calmly, but stern. The younger finally looks up, a slight pout on his lips and frown clearly displaying his displeasement. “Have you had dinner yet?”

The younger’s reply is to clutch onto the cookie jar that had yet to be opened. That’s clearly a no.

The older sighs. “Put the jar back in the kitchen and change, I’ll make us dinner.” He tells the younger, and walks out into the bedroom. Hyunwoo washes his face and looks himself in the mirror, shaking his head at how tired he looks. He needs to settle things at work soon, his relationship can’t go through a crisis because of his job, he won’t allow it.

Outside, Kihyun’s frown deepens. His daddy walked in and scolded him right away. He didn’t even say good evening, or that he was happy to see him! He’s barely shown any concern on him, he hasn’t even called him baby. Clearly Kihyun’s not as cared for as he used to be, and it hurts a lot. The little devil on his left shoulder tells him to eat the cookies to show daddy he doesn’t care either — even though he clearly does — and the boy listens.

Hyunwoo walks back into the living room and sees Kihyun doing exactly the opposite of what he told him to, and it’s the last straw. “Kihyun! I told you you can’t have the cookies before dinner!” He reaches forward and tries to take the jar from the younger, but he dodges him, moving to the other side of the couch. “Why are you being so difficult?! All I asked you to do was to put it away and change and you can’t even do that?”

And that’s also the last straw for the younger. He tears up and scrambles to stand as he yells back “I hate you!” and lets the jar fall to the floor, storming out of the living room and into his Little Room.

The older sighs, and he looks at the jar on the floor. Thankfully, they’ve got a rug in front of the sofa, so it isn’t broken, but there are cookies all over the floor. Hyunwoo kneels down and loosens his tie further, picking up the cookies and putting them back on the jar so he can throw them out. He wouldn’t let his baby eat the cookies now that they’ve been on the floor. He hasn’t had enough time to vacuum the rug yet, and Kihyun’s been a lot more in little space since he’s been working late hours, so it’s too dusty to even consider saving the poor cookies.

Once the cookies have been thrown out and the jar is on the counter so he can wash it later, and walks to Kihyun’s Little Room’s door. He knocks, and calls his name softly, but Kihyun doesn’t answer. He’s not on his best mind, and he knows the younger’s very upset so he doesn’t insist, going back to his bedroom and changing out of his clothes so he can have a quick shower.

Hyunwoo feels awful. Kihyun might be bratty sometimes, and he’s been stern before, but he’s never snapped at the younger, and Kihyun had never stormed out on him before, or said those words before. He can’t stop replaying it in his mind, how hurt the younger looked, and how disappointed he’d felt at both himself and his baby for what had happened.

He changes into briefs and an old band shirt Kihyun likes to wear around sometimes, hoping it’ll comfort him somehow. It doesn’t, and he sits on the edge of the bed missing his boy, wanting nothing more than to hold him until he’s fallen asleep. Hyunwoo rests back on the bed, lying down with his legs hanging over the edge, bare feet touching the floor.

He lets himself tear up, and cries silently, looking up at the white ceiling and feeling exhausted.

Kihyun walks out of the room, silently, now no longer in his work clothes, but pajamas. He’s hurt and mad and he tiptoes around, looking out for any sign of the older, so that he can avoid him. He peeks into their bedroom, and sees the older lying there, and pulls back quickly, afraid he might have been caught. But there’s no reaction from him. Kihyun peeks once again and realizes his daddy’s face is catching the light weirdly, as if his face is wet.

That’s when it dawns on him. And he’s every bit desperate.

The younger walks up to Hyunwoo quietly, and he speaks up as softly as he can. “Daddy are you okay?”

Hyunwoo brings his hands up and tries to dry his face, but Kihyun’s already seen it, and he moves closer, standing by the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” The little says quietly. “Baby’s sorry.”

The older sits up, and he looks at Kihyun for a second, taking him in, before speaking up. “Daddy’s sorry too, baby.” He says honestly, and once it’s out, the younger doesn’t hesitate one bit on climbing onto the older male’s lap and straddling him, hugging him tight and laying his head on his shoulder. Hyunwoo holds him back, sighing in relief and breathing in his sweet scent. “I’m sorry I was mean, I should have never said those things to my baby. Daddy loves you so much.” He whispers, petting his hair.

Kihyun shakes his head against the older’s shoulder. “Baby’s sorry.” It’s all he says, and Hyunwoo guesses they don’t need to push on the topic. It’s forgiven.

They hold each other for a moment, and Kihyun shifts a bit, less soft in his arms and gripping onto his shoulders.

Once the younger finally sits back up and looks at him, the older holds him by his waist, afraid his baby might fall back, even though he’s a fully grown adult, and he leans in to nuzzle against his neck, making him giggle softly, not quite the way he normally would in little space, and so Hyunwoo knows now he's just roleplaying. “Am I gonna get punished, Daddy?” Kihyun asks, his voice quiet and hesitant, and the older sits back to consider.

“No, baby boy.” He replies. “Daddy’s not in the mood. But you can have anything you want.” Hyunwoo promises, playing with his hair again. “I’ll give you anything. What does my baby want?” He asks with a soft smile.

Kihyun shakes his head softly, and leans in, the fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt in his smaller fists. “I want you.” He says, and closes his eyes. The older’s breath hitches, and he can’t say he’s about to deny his baby of it. So he seals their lips, and lets Kihyun have it just the way he wants.

The younger instructs him to back up against the headboard, and starts stripping off his pajamas, letting the older watch him and feeding on the attention, giggling when his daddy brushes a finger over his nipple. Then Kihyun helps him take off his own clothes before reaching out for lube in the bedside table.

His daddy offers to prep him, but Kihyun doesn’t let him, wanting to do it himself. He opens himself up with his small fingers as Hyunwoo kisses up and down his neck, and sucks on his pink nipples. He can hear the sounds the older’s making as he jerks off to him stretching his hole with his fingers.

“Daddy.” He mewls, and shakes his bottom against his own hand, four fingers deep. He moves his hand fast, biting his lower lip and whining at how good he feels. He likes how dirty he feels, fingering himself open in front of his daddy. Prepping hasn’t taken long in a while now since Kihyun seems to always be eager to have his daddy’s cock, fingers or tongue in him.

He then pulls his fingers back out once he’s ready, and lines Hyunwoo’s slick hard cock with his entrance. Then he sinks down on it, and whimpers softly as he does so, harmonizing with his daddy’s deep moan.

“Baby…” Hyunwoo whispers, looking at Kihyun like he’s his whole world, which he is. The younger rolls his hips slowly, grinding against him like he’s got all the time in the world.

They move against each other, and lose themselves in between moans, gasps and breathy love confessions. None of them actually last that long, both having craved each other for some time now since they’ve barely had a lot of time to have actual sex this last week.

“Daddy.” Kihyun moans, slapping his ass back against his thighs as he fucks himself harder on his cock, already on the brink of it. “Daddy, baby’s gonna come.” He cries, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck as he mewls.

“Go on, baby.” The older says, as breathless as the younger, holding onto him and feeling himself reaching his climax as well. Kihyun doesn’t ask for it, and he doesn’t have to ask, but Hyunwoo reaches for his red and leaking cock, and strokes him ‘till he’s coming all over himself. He watches as he does, how he closes his eyes and bites down on his lip and whines, and feels how he clenches around him.

Kihyun keeps moving, keeps fucking himself until he feels his daddy filling him with his come. He kisses the older, and rolls his hips slowly as they both ride out.

“I love you, daddy.” Kihyun says once they’ve pulled back.

Hyunwoo exhales heavily, and his arms around his baby tighten. “I love you too, baby boy.”

Then Kihyun moves away, he enters the bathroom and cleans himself and gets a box of wipes and walks butt naked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, drinking it, then filling it up again and taking it and the wipes with him back to their bedroom.

He climbs back onto the bed and wipes Hyunwoo’s torso clean of his come, then wipes his soft cock, ignoring the older’s complaints. “I love you.” He says softly. “I’m sorry I’ve misbehaved, I love you, daddy.”

Hyunwoo’s aware that Kihyun's not in little space anymore, by the way he’s been acting and talking since he came to apologize. He hums in response, and accepts the water the younger offers him, sitting up and drinking it with his help. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” He says.

“You were tired.” He says. “You’re tired. I understand.” He lies down into Hyunwoo’s arms. “I forgive you, daddy.” The younger adds softly.

The taller male holds onto him and closes his eyes, sighing happily. “You’re good to me, and I love you.” Kihyun goes on. He pets the older’s hair and kisses his forehead, holding him against himself. “You do everything for me, I know that. I know it.” There’s a small pause.

“You’re my life.” Hyunwoo says.

“And you’re mine.” It’s the younger’s answer. “My life, my love, my daddy.” He chuckles softly. “Get some rest.” He whispers. “I’ll make us dinner, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I miss you when we’re apart. I’m sorry I’ve been so unavailable.” Hyunwoo mumbles.

“I miss you as well, but that’s your job, and it’s not forever. Just a few more days, you can do it, daddy.” He kisses his lips. “Just like it’s happened to me before. And whenever you need me I’ll be here, you know that.”

Hyunwoo nods. “I know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I gotta admit this is pretty shitty asdfghjkl oh well
> 
> Here you've got my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DoctorFatCat) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/DoctorFatCat) in case you guys want to reach me! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos because that makes me very happy <3  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
